


Walking over again

by Neve83



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Snowcat's Lounge isn't on-line anymore so I can't link the original story. The author's name is Snowcat (http://www.geocities.com/snowcats_lounge/), this is only a translation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Walking over again

**Author's Note:**

> The Snowcat's Lounge isn't on-line anymore so I can't link the original story. The author's name is Snowcat (http://www.geocities.com/snowcats_lounge/), this is only a translation.

**Walking Over Again**

 _Rilassati..._

Tetsu prese un altro profondo respiro, poi premette il pulsante del campanello prima di farsi prendere dal panico e scappare via come un pollo. Doveva farlo. E non poteva più tornare indietro dato che il campanello aveva suonato rumorosamente.

Attese qualche secondo prima che la porta fosse finalmente aperta, rivelando la figura minuta che gli era tanto mancata per mesi.

"Tet-chan!!" l'amico lo salutò con un sorriso.

"Haido-chan..." lo ricambiò. "Mi spiace essere venuto così tardi..."

" Ara... daijoubu... daijoubu ." Hyde fece un gesto di disimpegno con la mano.

"Spero di non disturbarti."

"No... no, certo che no. Sono stato proprio felice di ricevere la tua telefonata e sapere che saresti venuto."

"Davvero?" gli occhi di Tetsu brillarono di gioia. "E' passato parecchio dall'ultima volta che sono venuto ."

"Già. Non ci vediamo da un bel po' di tempo."

"Ti trovo bene."

"Anche tu. Come vanno le cose?"

"Bene. E a te?"

"Lo stesso." Hyde sorrise. "Ah, giusto. Entra."si spostò di lato e lasciò entrare il suo ospite speciale.

Tetsu rise ed entrò. "Pensavo volessi lasciarmi sull'ingresso!"

"Ah hahaha... scusa. Troppo sorpreso di vedere il tuo bel visino forse?" Hyde gli fece l'occhiolino e indicò all'amico di sedersi sul sofà mentre lui si dirigeva in cucina.

Tetsu arrossì un po'. Hyde si prendeva sempre gioco di lui.

"Dov'è Megumi?" chiese quando Hyde tornò con due tazze di tè.

"Dalla sua famiglia." Hyde rispose come se fosse ovvio. Prese posto accanto a Tetsu e si allungò sul sofà sorridendo.

Chiunque avesse udito questa risposta avrebbe pensato che il matrimonio di Hyde stava andando a rotoli. Ma non Tetsu. Conosceva troppo bene Hyde. E non c'era nulla di strano nella voce di Hyde.

"Non sei andato con lei?"

"Certo. Ma solo per un paio di giorni... Lo sai che non mi piace avere a che fare con persone con cui non mi sento a mio agio."

Tetsu alzò gli occhi al cielo, incredulo. "E' la famiglia di tua moglie, Haido..."

"Ma comunque..." Hyde mise il broncio, sulla difensiva.

"Sì sì, lo so." Tetsu tagliò corto sapendo che non poteva aver ragione di Hyde. "Aspetta, che stai facendo?" Chiese immediatamente mentre Hyde prendeva un pacchetto di sigarette ed un accendino dalla sua tasca.

"Beh, fumo?" Hyde gli diede un indizio per prenderlo in giro.

"Lo so, grazie. Oh, Haido... Non potresti evitare finchè non me ne vado?"

Hyde gli fece la linguaccia. "Questa è casa mia, Tet-chan."

"Oh, andiamo, risparmiami. E' troppo chiederti di bere una tazza di tè in pace? Senza quelle odiose sigarette? Non rimarrò a lungo."

Hyde ci pensò su, poi rimise tutto in tasca. "D'accordo."

"Grazie." Tetsu replicò sollevato. "Allora, come va il lavoro?"

"Hmm... Sono piuttosto libero ultimamente."

"Davvero?"

"Certo." Hyde lo guardò fisso negli occhi, cercando di capire cosa passasse per la testa dell'amico. Cercava qualcosa, probabilmente indizi... qualsiasi cosa confermasse l'idea che gli si era formata in mente dal momento in cui tetsu l'aveva chiamato il giorno prima.

Tetsu si allungò in avanti per prendere la sua tazza di tè e bevve con nonchalance. Cercava di sfuggire a quello sguardo che lo stava scansionando in profondità.

"Come stanno Ken e Yukki? Non li sento da un po'." Hyde chiese tentando di attirare l'attenzione di Tetsu lontano dalla sua tazza di tè .

"Oh, li ho incontrati proprio oggi."fece il possibile per risultare naturale. "Stanno proprio bene, devo dire. Ken-chan è, beh, è il solito sporcaccione senza ritegno," Tetsu rise parlando del suo migliore amico, "e Yukki... hmm... mi è sembrato fosse più comunicativo."

Hyde alzò le sopracciglia ed osservò per bene Tetsu. "Hai fatto visita a tutti e tre in un solo giorno?"

"Uh... Oggi avevo il giorno libero e voi ragazzi mi mancavate, così-"

"In un solo giorno?" Hyde lo interruppe divertito. "Avevi pianificato tutto, vero? Che stai combinando, Tet-chan?" chiese sospettoso, stringendo gli occhi a fessura.

"Hey, non guardarmi come se mi sospettassi di qualcosa. Mi mancavate e basta, non ci vedevamo da tanto eh ..."

"Aww... Ti mancavamo tutti e tre? Non solo io?"

"Piantala, Haido." Tetsu lo fissò, anche se le sue guance rosse e il suo sorriso timido non gli facevano avere un'aria proprio minacciosa.

"Hm... Vorrei davvero vederli."

"Già, pensavo che sarebbe bello se passassimo un po' di tempo insieme di nuovo, noi quattro, anche solo per una bevuta."

"Sarebbe carino."

"Lo pensi davvero?"

Hyde annuì. "Chiamami se tutti siete d'accordo."

"Grandioso!" Tetsu disse allegro e rimise a posto la tazza.

"Solo per una bevuta Tet-chan?"

"Huh?" chiese spiazzato.

"Ripeto, solo per una bevuta?"

Tetsu si grattò la testa in imbarazzo. "Beh sì, magari possiamo anche parlare... delle nostre vite e... della band?" chiese agitato.

"Pensavo non lo dicessi più, ci hai messo una vita" Hyde rise. Tetsu gli risultava davvero divertente, si agitava come un ragazzino di dodici anni.

"Hey, non sono io che ho voluto una carriera solista."

"Non intendevo per sempre!" Hyde ancora rideva. "Dannazione, Tet-chan. Hai idea di quanto abbiamo aspettato che te ne ricordassi, leader?"

Tetsu sorrise. "Davvero? Ragazzi, e pensare che avevo proprio paura di dirvelo... Ero sicuro che avreste rifiutato."

"Ken-chan e Yukki hanno accettato?"

"Sì! Sarà bellissimo..." annuì felice. "Ma sei sicuro di non dover pubblicare più nulla, Haido-chan?"

"No, ti ho detto che sono libero. Non ti fidi?"

"No... no, non io." Tetsu rise, "Ken-chan sì però. E' un po' paranoico, lo sai."

"Ci credo. Non era proprio d'accordo riguardo alla sospensione delle nostre attività di gruppo."

"Già, è vero." Tetsu guardò il suo orologio. "Woaah, devo andare a casa ora. Ho ancora un appuntamento." Si alzò di scatto.

"Un appuntamento con Kaori-chan?" Hyde lo prese in giro accompagnandolo alla porta.

"Uh... no. Ci siamo lasciati."

Hyde ne fu molto sorpreso, e realizzò che Tetsu non indossava il braccialetto che divideva con Kaori. "Scusa..." disse infine. "Non lo sapevo."

"Nessun problema." Tetsu sorrise. "Ora devo andare. Saluta Megumi per me ne?"

"Ah, aspetta Tet-chan!" Hyde corse nella sua camera da letto. Quando tornò, lanciò una scatolina a Tetsu. "Per te."

Tetsu la prese con facilità e rimase a fissarla, poi guardò Hyde, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Cos'è?"

"Un regalino per te." Hyde aprì la scatola tra le mani di Tetsu così che l'amico potesse vederne il contenuto. Un braccialetto. "Un regalino da niente. Ma spero ti piaccia." disse piano prendendo il bracciale e mettendolo al polso di Tetsu.

"Grazie Haido-chan... mi piace davvero tanto." Tetsu disse commosso. Avrebbe fatto tesoro del bracciale che Hyde gli aveva regalato.

"Mi fa piacere. Aspetterò la tua chiamata."

"Un."

*

Quella notte, sul tardi, fu lasciato un messaggio sulle segreterie telefoniche di Hyde, Ken e Yukihiro.

"Hya, sono io, Tetsu. Hmm... Stavo pensando che potremmo passare un po' di tempo insieme per bere qualcosa e... parlare... Dato che avete detto di essere liberi questo week-end, che ne dite di sabato sera al solito posto? Va bene alle sette? Vi aspetto ne... " fede una piccola pausa, pensando, poi aggiunse " Non fate tardi. " con il tono fermo del leader. Poi ridacchiò. " Ja ne !"


End file.
